Conduits
Conduits are individuals with dormant superhuman abilities, ranging from manipulation of a certain form of matter, to flight, enhanced senses, and strength.InFamous Majority of the individuals without abilities like them, often detest and reject Conduits, calling them "freaks" or "deviants".InFamous 2 History Origins Conduits are the result of a recently discovered, rare mutation in human beings. This ostensibly named "Conduit gene" is naturally occurring. Those with the Conduit gene usually have no powers at birth and may live their whole lives without realizing what they are, with few ways of identifying Conduit potential. There are rare exceptions to this, but these demonstrated abilities are minor. The gene was a distinctive part of the human anatomy, and can only be seen by a select few. They appear yellow in color, and are located in the torso, near the spinal cord of an individual. As evidenced by several audio surveillance tapes of Kessler from Dead Drops, several animals such as a rat can hold the Conduit gene. Animals were used as test subjects for the Ray Sphere, which resulted in very unstable results, or worse, the death of the subject. Process A Conduit's abilities can be activated by transferring collected energy present in a group of other individuals without the Conduit gene unto the one with the said gene. Though it will unlock the dormant abilities of the one with the Conduit gene, it will kill the catalysts, and worst, cause a catastrophic explosion. Those with the Conduit gene that are caught within the explosion will have their abilities unlocked, though lesser in some form as to those in the center. This process can only be done with the Ray Sphere. (Known products of the process: Cole MacGrath, Joseph Bertrand III, Nix, Alden Tate, Sasha.) Other ways to unlock the dormant abilities of a Conduit include extensive experimentation on the individual, which ranges from a lot of different methods, mostly involving Ray Field energy, the energy powering the Ray Sphere. Several products of the experiments are often mentally unstable, either going berserk or experiencing trauma over the experiments. Also, most of the experiments may end up halved, meaning some experiments only obtain half of the designated abilities they were supposed to receive.InFamous: DC Comics (Known products of the process: David Warner, Lucy Kuo, The faction of Vermaak 88.) Also, one's abilities has been unlocked through a more grotesque and less effective way. Through the use of his powers, Joseph Bertrand was able to turn bearers of the gene, brought to him by his enforcers, into grotesque monsters who've lost all their sanity. They were created out of Bertrand's plan to induce fear into those who do not hold the Conduit's powers, and allows them to roam free at the city to create chaos. ''(Known products of the process: The faction of the Corrupted.) Enhancements A Conduit's abilities can be enhanced through the use of Ray Field energy, or by absorbing a massive amount of energy from a single source. Ray Field energy Ray Field energy can be gained through different sources, most notable examples are the use or exposure to the Ray Sphere, the absorption of Blast Shards, and through the use of Blast Cores. The first can be done when a Conduit uses the Ray Sphere and absorbs more power, or when exposed to the Ray Sphere's power. When either of the two is done, it will improve's one abilities, either improved endurance and strength, or being granted a new power. Power can also be gained from the very inside of the Ray Sphere, a powerful vortex of energy. (Known practitioners: Evil Cole MacGrath, David Warner, John White.) Collecting and absorbing a set amount of Blast Shards will improve one's endurance, though the number of shards needed will rise accordingly. The other method, which was to absorb the Blast Cores, will grant a Conduit new powers once used, though in turn it will render the Conduit unconscious for a set amount of time. The Blast Core absorbed after the energy is induced into the Conduit, causing it to transfer the Ray Field energy to the nearest Conduit. (Known practitioners: Cole MacGrath, Joseph Bertrand III.) Others The latter can be done by absorbing energy from a raw source. Doing so will also grant enhancements similar to New Marais, becoming stronger after each absorption. Cole MacGrath was the only know practitioner of this enhancement, as he would go down the sewers and re-activate the Substations. Each time Cole does, he gets a new power, and restores the power to a major district in Empire City. Power Combination According to Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, the abilities of two Conduits can help produce better and more satisfactory results in terms of combat efficiency. Cole was able to exhibit this during his time with Kuo and Nix. The former (Kuo) was able to combine cryokinesis and electrokinesis together, being able to freeze enemies and turn them into ice blocks, among others. The latter (Nix) was able to combine powers with Cole by utilizing her control over fire and flammable substances such as oil to restrain enemy units, and give Cole an opportunity to blast them with his abilities. Later on, Cole is able to gain one of the two Conduit's abilities through the Power Transfer Device, which in turn, helps maximize the synchronization between Cole and the selected Conduit. Effects on Society Cole Several of the major Conduits, namely Cole, have been noticed by civilians, as his actions and decisions mostly involve them, which will either end with the civilians loving him, or fearing and despising him. Most decisions based on the civilian's benefit rather than himself will endear him to people, gain praise and positive comments, and also gain a positive influence over civilians, as several of them will attempt to fight with Cole whenever he is in combat. In contrast to this would be if Cole acts for his own benefit rather than citizens, which will render him hated and despised. Civilians will throw negative remarks and comments as Cole passes by, start rallies, and also at times, hostile towards him, as several would walk towards him and throw stones at him. Police force would also take measures to contain him, more often shooting him the moment they see Cole. The Militia An independent party at the city of New Marais known as the Militia, has been created as a movement against all of the Conduits, led by Joseph Bertrand III. They would use force to gather civilians that they deem are Conduits, and either send them to Bertrand or kill them themselves. After Cole arrived in the city, the faction focused on him, making it their task to get Cole and the other Conduits out of the city. Bertrand would spread propaganda throughout the city through various means, using the TV and fliers. He tries to turn the citizens of the city against him, with minor successes, as several of them would create groups and start rallies around New Marais. He would also occasionally ask civilians to turn in people they suspect of being Conduits (which he labeled as "deviants") and turn them in to the Militia. It was later revealed that Bertrand was using the captured civilians to turn them into the Corrupted. Cole finds out that the Vermaak 88, a Conduit faction conceived by Bertrand, was supposed to be used as mercenaries for various power figures all over the world. It was later revealed by Bertrand himself that he created all of the commotion to instill the fear of Conduits into the people, for he believed that "monsters" like him and the other Conduits shouldn't exist, deeming them "abominations created by science". After Bertrand's death, remnants of the Militia would later join the fight against The Beast, a Conduit with immense power. Fate After the Beast revealed himself to Cole, who was John White, he told him that people were dying due to the plague that originated from Empire City's Ray Sphere Blast. Seeing the Conduits immune to the plague, John thought that the best solution to save any lives is to turn those who bear the Conduit gene into Conduits through the same process as the Ray Sphere, killing those who do not bear the gene and at worst, destroying the city he's on. John then admits that it's what he has been doing as he went south across the coastline, creating Conduits as he passed by from city to city. After Cole saw and heard first-hand what John has been doing all this time, John asks him for help in making his plan a success. Though Cole at first was all in favor of using the Ray Field Inhibitor, he was later dumbfounded when he found out that the device can kill all of the Conduits and potential Conduits, instead of just the Beast. Cole is then given the decision to either use the device and kill himself, uncertain if it will contain the plague or not, or join with John along with Kuo, and turn all of humankind into Conduits. Extinction If Cole chooses to use the Ray Field Inhibitor, the device will pierce through the atmosphere, sending a powerful wave of energy that clears out the plague, and in turn, kills all of the Conduits and those who bore the Conduit gene. Though as the thousands died, millions will live in turn, as those who were sick of the plague stand healthy and able, cured from their sickness due to the RFI. Cole was celebrated as a saint in New Marais, as he was able to save humanity in exchange for the Conduit's lives. Replacing Humanity If Cole does agree to the plan, and succeeds in destroying the Ray Field Inhibitor, the only threat in their plan, John admits that he's had enough of the killing, and decides to pass on the powers to Cole, for he knew that he was able to carry out the plan. Cole lets out a powerful blast that turned New Marais into rubble, though in turn, it awakened all of the gene carrier's abilities, thus saving them from the plague. After gathering all of the Conduits in New Marais, Cole continued to move along the state, destroying cities and lives as he made more and more Conduits out of the citizens, in turn killing those who do not carry the gene. Cole continued to move from city to city, creating Conduits, and taking the moniker of "The Beast". Lesser Conduits There are several Conduits that appear to have lesser abilities, and perform less efficiently than most major Conduits, often acting as leaders of a small group of enemies patrolling an area. There are several different variants, from several different factions, each with their own distinctive traits and powers. Reapers .]] *Reaper Conduit: Unusually taller than most of his fellow Reapers, this Conduit is able to teleport short distances, and cause fissures across the ground, nearly able to level any surface he can stand on. His attire is a black and white hoodie, similar in form with his fellow Reapers, and uses a rifle to go along with his abilities. Dust Men *Armored Conduit: A large Conduit with collected scrap metal strapped across his back, he is able to summon several Scrap Crabs to assist him in combat. Other than that, he utilizes an RPG-7 when taking on enemies. *Golem Conduit: A Dust Man, who has collected several pieces of scrap metal, forming them into a large protective husk, resembling a metal golem. The husk can perform several attacks, such as blast scrap metal similar to a mini-gun, and also generate small metal boulders. First Sons *Aura Conduit: A tall unit clad in armor and apparatuses, this Conduit is able to generate a giant "aura" around himself, which aids him greatly both offensively and defensively. *Cloaking Conduit: A Conduit with the same appearance as the above Conduit, he is able to use cloaking, rendering himself invisible from his enemies. He's paired his ability with a shotgun, which is very effective when he gets too close. Vermaak 88 Given that this faction is made up of Conduits, these are the Vermaak's stronger variants, and perform better than the others. *Crusher: A large and brutish ice soldier, this Conduit is able to cause ice to spike off the ground in almost any direction, be it straight or scattered. He is also able to use some form of telekinesis, as he is able to carry the ice blocks made by his attacks, and throw it to his designated target. *Titan: An even larger brute whose whole body has become ice, this Conduit is able to generate large ice spikes and generate and throw blocks of ice to enemies. He is also capable of spraying a harmful fluid-like ice onto enemies. Corrupted Given that this faction is made up of humans who bore the Conduit gene, listed here are the stronger variants of the Corrupted, who perform better than the other types. *Ravager: A large grotesque variation of the Corrupted, this monster is able to spew a corrosive green fluid, similar to most of the Corrupted. It is also able to burrow underground, and charges at its enemies very violently. *Hive Lord: A stronger variant of the Ravager, the Hive Lord is able to summons several Spikers from pods unearthed by it, and is also capable of the abilities a Ravager can. *Devourer: A giant turtle-like monster, which has a very thick shell that deflects most harmful projectiles. This monster can spew giant portions of the green fluid the Corrupted all seem to bear, and also uses a long tongue to eat civilians and enemies. Government-made Conduits .]] Created by the government and military as a counter-measure in case their first asset, Cole MacGrath, would rebel, these Conduits are brutishly large and strong, as they are able to fend off David Warner with little effort. These Conduits' abilities were forced out, in which extensive experimentation played a large part out of it. Their skins appear brown-ish, and have a very buff physique, possibly due to the experimentation. Major Conduits Listed here are several of the major Conduits who harbor a much more immense power than most other Conduits. *Alden Tate *Cole MacGrath/Kessler *David Warner *John White/The Beast *Joseph Bertrand *Lucy Kuo *Nix *Sasha Known Conduit Abilities *Electrokinesis/Electromagnetism *Pyrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Energy Manipuation *Gravity Manipulation *Flight *Teleportation *Shapeshift Gallery Titan and devourer.jpg Trivia *The word "conduit" is sometimes used to refer to a person who channels something. *A conduit is a general term for a means of conveying something from one location to another or between persons. *So far, only John White and Cole MacGrath (after being given the power by John) can see the Conduit gene within an individual. How the NSA were able to deduce Kuo and John as carriers of the gene is so far unknown. **Though the Militia themselves seem to know the civilians who bear the Conduit gene, as they apprehend most of them and send them to Bertrand. How they are able to see the gene is so far unknown, although it was said in one of Dr. Wolfe's Dead Drops that Bertrand had Wolfe make a sort of "Conduit tracking device". It is unknown if Dr. Wolfe finished this project. *Draining a Conduit in inFamous will be attributed to the the "Dark Feast" stunt and restraining one will be attributed to the "Tough Collar" stunt. The EXP award is the same as when performed on a regular enemy unit. *After The Beast awakens a Conduit in the plague ward, the Conduit's flight animation is similar to Nathan Petrelli's, a person with extraordinary powers in the TV series Heroes. *The Conduits are in a very similar situation to that of mutants from Marvel Comic's X-Men. Conduits are viewed as outcasts by the general public and are seen as inferior by many, same as the mutants in X-Men. *A Conduit's blood is capable of resurrecting Vampire's from the dead. Notes and references Category:Featured Articles category:Conduits Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous